The subject matter disclosed herein relates to reuse of systems, and more specifically, to reuse of software systems.
Certain systems, such as an industrial control system, may provide for capabilities that enable the control and analysis of the industrial control system. For example, the industrial control system may include controllers, field devices, and sensors storing data for subsequent analysis. Software systems may be used to store and analyze the data. It would be beneficial to improve reuse of the software systems.